Streben nach dem Leben an ihrer Seite
by applefine
Summary: Es ist meine Interpretation von Emmetts letzten Jahren als Mensch und die ersten als Vampir.
1. Prolog

Aus. Vorbei. Mit allem. Mit mir. Ich sah die Pranke und wusste es. Jetzt war ich erledigt. Ich bemerkte gar nicht, wie ich zu Boden ging. Doch ich tat es. Blaues strahlendes etwas umringt von vielen grünen Tannen. Keine Wolke war in diesem kleinen harmonischen Abschnitt des Himmels zu entdecken.

Auch wenn ich keine Angst hatte, hoffte ich, es würde schnell gehen. Denn ich wusste, wenn es nicht so wäre würde ich nicht aufgeben. Auch wenn ich mich Meile um Meile zur nächsten Ortschaft über den Waldboden schleifen müsste. Ich würde es tun - und das würde diese Moment vernichten. Diesen Moment der Vollkommenheit. In dem ich alles vorher passierte vergessen hatte und nur noch sie sah.

Auch wenn sie nicht körperlich anwesend war, war sie bei mir. Das fühlte ich. Sie ließ mich diese erdrückende Ewigkeit dieser einen Sekunde ertragen in der mein Leben für immer verwirkt wäre. Ich dankte ihr von Herzen für diesen Frieden, den ich schon so lange in mir vermisst hatte.

Ich hatte nie zuvor so etwas empfunden. Ich hatte nicht einmal von Liebe geträumt. Mit ihr sind wahre Gefühle in mir aufgekommen und dafür war ich ihr sehr dankbar.

Dünne, filigrane Finger an dünnen filigranen Händen legten meinen geschundenen Körper auf dünne filigrane Unterarme, die mich ohne Mühe aufhoben. Ich konnte das Gesicht der Person, die mich trug nicht sehen. Doch das spielte keine Rolle. Ich wusste wär es war. Denn ich vernahm ihre sanfte, unverkennbare Stimme und roch den Duft, der mir beinahe den Verstand raubte. Es war die Stimme meines persönlichen Engels auch wenn ich die Worte, die er sagte nicht ganz verstand.

"Stirb nicht... Henry. Stirb nicht..."


	2. 1 Die erste Begegnung

Das ich jemals mit so einer Sahneschnitte zusammen sein würde hätte ich nie gedacht.

Ich bin schon immer ein Typ gewesen, der kein Blatt vor den Mund genommen hatte. Schon in früher Kindheit hatte ich immer gesagt was ich dachte. Genau das hatte meine Eltern immer wieder peinlich berührt. 'Man hätte das auch anders formulieren können', hatte meine Mutter mich immer wieder ermahnt.

Doch ich zuckte jedes Mal nur mit den Schultern. Ich hatte diesen formellen Blödsinn nie verstanden. Warum sollte man auch nicht genau das sagen dürfen, was wahr war und vollkommen klar auf der Hand lag?

Wenn ein Mädchen so hässlich wie die Nacht war, dann sagte ich ihr: 'Hey, du bist hässlich wie die Nacht.'

Was brachte es ihr, wenn ich sie anlog und ihr etwas vormachte? Sie würde sich etwas darauf einbildenund ich hätte dann ein Problem. Da sie denken würde, dass ich sie mochte - was nicht der Fall war.

Also bevor ich dann den Stress hatte lautete mein Motto ganz klar: Lieber gleich sagen was Sache ist!

Klar hätte sie geheult. Klar würde sie mich nie wieder ansehen oder irgendetwas fragen. Aber genau das wollte ich ja damit erreichen. Wenn jemand nicht die Wahrheit ertragen konnte, dann konnte er mich auch nicht ertragen.

Ich lebte in einem Umfeld, wo die Wahrheit nicht zum guten Ton gehörte. Hier ging es nur ums Lügen und Betrügen. Und wer kein guter Lügner und Betrüger war, wurde ausgegrenzt. Mir hätte es überhaupt nichts ausgemacht, wenn sie mich ausgegrenzt hätten, dadurch wäre mein Leben bedeutend leichter und angenehmen gewesen.

Doch da meine Eltern eine ziemlich hohe Stellung in der Gesellschaft von Tennesse inne hatten, konnten die Leute mich weder ignorieren oder ausgrenzen.

Fast jeden Abend empfingen wir Besucher - meist Geschäftsleute meines Vaters oder die Country-Club Freundinnen meiner Mutter.

Und jedes Mal musste ich dabei sein.

Als kleines Dankeschön von meiner Seite aus, verhielt ich mich so direkt wie möglich um wenigsten ein bisschen Stimmung zu machen und Vergnügen an diesen spießigen Abenden zu haben. Meine Mutter ermahnte mich zwar jedes Mal auf neue, aber wenn die Gäste da waren konnte sie sowie so nicht eingreifen.

Das wäre nicht geziemend genug.

Mit meinem achtzehnten Lebensjahr wurden diese Abende ausweitet zu: "Bring deine - hässlichsten und widerlichste - Töchter mit und er kann sich dann eine als Frau aussuchen"-Parties.

Diese waren deshalb so grausam, da sie fast die ganze Nacht liefen, da die Damen - wenn man sie so überhaupt bezeichnen konnte - keine Anstalten machten früh zu gehen. Deshalb war ich schon ganz froh, dass diese nur am Wochenende statt fanden.

Keine von diesen dümmlichen, vermessenen, egozentrischen, abgezerten, übermalten Frauenzimmern bekam mehr von mir als ein sehr angestrengtes und aufgesetztes Lächeln zur Begrüßung. Ich konnte nur froh sein, dass noch ein Paar "Junggesellen" mehr anwesend waren.

Es waren die Brüder der heiratswilligen Meute und einer davon war mein bester Freund Eric.

Wir standen immer zusammen und quatschten ganz offen über diese aufgetackelten Schranzen, die sich nicht trauten zu uns zu kommen. Eigentlich war es auch nicht Brauch, dass Frauen einfach so Männer ansprachen.

Hier in Tennessee waren Zeit und Sitten stehen geblieben, wie noch vor 100 Jahren. Wenn sich dann doch eine zu uns gewagt hatte, konnten wir sie sehr schnell durch eine kurze Bemerkung in Verlegenheit bringen. Sie verschwand wieder zu ihren Freundinnen und sah nicht besonders glücklich aus, während sie sich mit ihnen unterhielt und immer wieder verstohlen zu uns rüber lugte.

Fast zwei Jahre hatte ich diese eingebildeten Tanten ertragen müssen. Meine Mutter verzweifelte schier, da es unüblich war einen ledigen Sohn mit fast zwanzig zu haben. Ich amüsierte mich köstlich darüber und hoffte noch zu dieser Zeit, dass ich ein ewiger Junggeselle bleiben würde. Dafür standen die Chancen gar nicht mal so schlecht, bis ich kurz darauf ihr begegnete.

Sie war erst vor kurzem mit ihren Geschwistern hier her gezogen. Sie hatten ihre Eltern verloren und dabei ein Vermögen geerbt, das ihnen möglich machte das größte und abgeschiedenste Landhaus in der Gegend zu kaufen.

Als sie herein kam und sie sich uns vorstellte, hatte ich sie für ganz gewöhnlich gehalten. Sie reckte ihre Nase genauso weit in die Luft wie all die anderen bornierten Hühner. Sie hatte ebenso ein überdimensionales Kleid an wie all die anderen und hatte wohl ebenso zu weit ihren Kopf in die Puderdose gesteckt, denn ihre Haut war noch weißer als die der anderen. Ich musste innerlich lachen, da sie wohl vergessen hatte, die dunklen Augenringe abzudecken.

'Diese Frau toppt alle anderen. Zeit um sich zu schminken hat sie aber nicht um in den Spiegel zu sehen und zu schauen, ob es auch soweit passt', dachte ich mir.

Ich konnte es leider nicht laut zu Eric sagen, denn sie kam mit ihrem gelangweilt wirkenden Bruder auf mich zu - um sich beim Gastgebersohn vorzustellen.

"Mister McCarty, mein Name ist Edward Anthony Cullen", stellte er sich mit einer tiefen Verbeugung vor und zeigte - nachdem er sich wieder erhoben hatte - auf die Frau an seiner Seite. "Das ist meine Schwester Rosalie Lilian Hale." diese verbeugte sich mit einem tiefen Knicks. Schaute mir allerdings dabei direkt und tief in die Augen.

Ihr Blick war alles andere als gewöhnlich. Er war einmalig. Solche goldenen und ausdrucksstarken Augen hatte ich noch nie bei einer Frau gesehen. So kraftvoll und aggressiv. Voller Leben und Leidenschaft. Sie war eine Kämpferin. Dieser Umstand imponierte mir sehr.

"Hoch.. hoch erfreut...", stammelte ich nur heraus. Den Blick auf mir haltend - erhob sie sich und ging mit ihrem Bruder weiter zu meinen Eltern um sich ebenfalls bei ihnen kurz vorzustellen. Nach dieser Förmlichkeit begaben sie sich ans andere Ende des Saales. Ms Hale setzte sich auf einen der drapierten Stühle und würdigte mich keines weiteren Blickes mehr.


	3. 2 Ein fester Entschluß

"Wow... das ist mal eine Frau." Mit diesen Worten holte mich Eric aus meiner anhaltenden Starre. "Findest du nicht?"

"Sie scheint mir genau so eingebildet zu sein, wie die anderen", versuchte ich mein Interesse an ihr nicht ganz so offen vor Eric zu zeigen.

Gedacht hatte ich allerdings: 'Mir ist total egal wie eingebildet sie tut, sie sieht einfach nur total heiß aus.'

Eric nahm mir mein oberflächliches Desinteresse überhaupt nicht ab und begann wissend zu grinsen. "Ey, hast du sie dir mal richtig angesehen?" Er versuchte mich aus der Reserve zu locken.

Oh ja und wie ich sie mir angesehen habe. Ich starrte sie regelrecht die ganze Zeit an um mir jedes winzige Detail von ihr einzuprägen. Und da sie mich vollkommen ignorierte und sich nur mit ihrem Bruder zu unterhalten schien - konnte ich das machen ohne aufdringlich zu wirken.

Sie war wahrhaftig einmalig. Von Kopf bis Fuß schien sie aus sehr gutem Hause zu kommen. Wie es schien, fast sogar aus einer königlichen Familie. Ihre Haare waren hüftlang, sehr lockig und in einem satten, seidigen, goldblonden Farbton.

Ihre Haare schimmerten je nach Einfall des Kerzenlichtes - heller oder dunkler. Ihre Haut war ebenmäßig. Was ich als Puder oder dergleichen abgetan hatte - war ihre eigene, vollkommene und makellose Zartheit. Sie hatte nur ihre Wimpern und Wangen stärker betont, alles andere war vollkommen natürlich. Durch die leichten violetten Schatten unter ihrer Augen sah sie zwar etwas übernächtigt aus aber das tat ihrer Schönheit keinen Abbruch. Ihre Lippen so voll und zart rosa bewegten sich nur ganz leicht, während sie sich leise unterhielt.

Sie sah genau so gelangweilt aus wie ihr Bruder. Ich fühlte mich nicht gerade besser und das machte sie in meinen Augen noch sympathischer.

"Ich bitte sie mal um einen Tanz, sonst schlafe ich hier noch im Stehen ein", berichtete ich Eric, nachdem ich sie lang genug beobachtet hatte ohne ihre Aufmerksamkeit in irgendeiner Art und Weise auf mich gezogen zu haben. Ich versuchte unbeteiligt zu klingen, doch Eric kaufte es mir nicht so recht ab. Er kannte mich viel zu gut. Sie hatte mir immer noch nicht ihren Blick zugewandet. Bis jetzt waren nun mehr als 4 Stunden vergangen und hielt ich es einfach nicht mehr aus, sie nur von weitem zu begehren. Währenddessen hatte sie jeden anderen Mann auf dieser Veranstaltung unsanft abgewimmelt.

'Das ist eine Frau nach meinem Geschmack', dachte ich mir bei jedem männervernichtenden Schlag, den sie hinter einem aufgesetzten Lächeln ausgeteilt hatte. Ihr Bruder war unterdessen von einer ganzen Horde von laut kichernden Frauen umringt und versuchte seine Aussagen so knapp wie möglich zu halten. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich aus ihren Fängen wieder hinauszukommen.

In dem Moment als ich sie ansprechen wollte, verdrehte sie die Augen und sagte genervt: "Bitte sparen sie sich den Atem."

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ich verstehe nicht was sie meinen. Ich wollte nur den Kerzenleuchter umstellen, der sich hinter ihnen befindet. Ich fürchte schon eine ganze Weile, dass sie demnächst in Flammen aufgehen könnten", entgegnete ich ihr trocken und gespielt uninteressiert. Ich ging noch einen Schritt auf sie zu und trat ihr dabei absichtlich auf einen Fuß.

"Also hören sie mal", sagte sie schon fast empört.

"Oh, Verzeihung. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie so große Füße haben. Das muss wohl der Grund dafür sein, warum sie nicht tanzen. Mit solchen Quadratlatschen würde ich mich auch nicht auf die Tanzfläche trauen. Da bräuchten sie einen ganzen Saal für sich alleine", erwiderte ich etwas gehässig und fügte noch leicht spöttisch hinzu: "Falls sie doch den Drang verspüren, dann führe ich sie gern in einen separaten Salon in dem sie auf keine Füße treten können oder sonst irgendetwas ihnen im Weg steht." Ich hob in diesem Moment den Kerzenleuchter hinunter, stellte ihn auf den nächstgelegenen Tisch und eilte wieder zu Eric zurück, der mich nur kopfschüttelnd und sich fast totlachend ansah.

Ich wäre wirklich schön blöd gewesen ihr offensichtliche Avancen zu machen. Diese wären bei ihrer momentanen Stimmungslage nicht wirklich von Erfolg gekrönt gewesen. Ich hatte aber dadurch wohl ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt, denn ab diesem Zeitpunkt warf sie mir immer wieder verachtungsvolle Blicke zu. Ich wusste genau, was sie dachte. Genau deshalb verbarg ich in diesen Momenten mein unverschämtes Lachen nicht.

Nach einer Stunde hielt sie mein Grinsen nicht mehr aus. Sie nickte ihrem Bruder zu, der sie schon eine halbe Ewigkeit flehend ansah. Deshalb verabschiedeten sie sich von meinen Eltern. Während Ms Hale schnurstracks zur Tür ging und wartete, verabschiedete sich ihr Bruder noch von mir. Trotz seiner missmutigen Art fand ich ihn recht sympathisch.

Ich verbeugte mich noch in ihre Richtung. Dabei zog sie ihre Nase noch ein wenig höher und verschwand wutschnaubend nach draußen.

Edward Cullen schien sich darüber genau so zu amüsieren wie Eric und ich. Er zwinkerte mir noch kurz zu und eilte dann Rosalie Lilian Hale hinterher.

"Die Frau werde ich heiraten! Die und keine andere!", schoss es mir unwillkürlich aus meinem Mund.

"Dann solltest du dich ran halten! Wenn sie nicht schon vergeben ist, wird es bei ihr bestimmt von Verehrern nur so wimmeln. Prachtstücke wie sie sind selten. Vielleicht versuch ich auch mal mein Glück." Den letzten Satz lachte er schon fast im siegendem Ton.

Ich sah ihn daraufhin herausfordernd an. "Möge der Bessere gewinnen", forderte ich ihn heraus.

Ich reichte ihm die Hand, die er in seine nahm um die "Wette" zu besiegeln.

"Also ich", fügte ich laut lachend hinzu und schlug ein.

"Das denkst nur du. Ich habe einige Qualitäten von denen du nur träumen kannst. Du wirst schon sehen." Er zwinkerte ebenfalls herausfordernd und ernst zu und ließ meine Hand los.

Noch einmal mussten wir über den Verlauf des Abends lachen. Das war mit gewaltigem Abstand die beste Party auf der ich jemals war. Und ich konnte es zwar nicht fassen, doch ich freute mich sogar schon auf die nächste.

Denn ich war mir ziemlich sicher, sie wieder zusehen. Obwohl sie den ganzen Abend recht gelangweilt herumsaß, spürte ich eine gewisse Vertrautheit. Sie war wohl in ihrer Heimat öfters auf solchen Veranstaltungen gewesen und achtete darauf die Etikette zu wahren. Sie grenzte sich von Anfang an von den anderen Frauen ab. Damit zeigte sie ganz klar, dass sie nicht zu ihnen gehörte und auch nicht das Interesse verspürte eine von ihnen zu werden. Sie schienen sogar unter ihrem Stand zu sein.

Allerdings konnte einer solchen Frau sowie so keine andere das Wasser reichen. Das war wohl auch der Grund, warum sie nur mit ihrem Bruder gesprochen hatte. Doch irgendwie kam mir der Eindruck, dass sie ihn auch nicht wirklich als gleichwertig erachtete.

Er entsprach ihrem Stand, ganz gewiss, dass hatte man mit einem Mal erkennen können. Doch eine gewisse Verachtung konnte man in ihrem Blick trotzdem sehen, wenn man sie beim Sprechen beobachtete.

Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass ihr Bruder genau so viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, wie sie. Ich war mir sicher, dass sie so etwas nicht wirklich gut ertragen konnte oder leicht hinnahm. Wenn sie nicht die volle Aufmerksamkeit von allen anwesenden Gästen hatte. Sie war es wohl gewohnt immer als einzige im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen und nicht sich diesen mit jemanden Teilen zu müssen.

Genau so jemanden hatte ich mir gewünscht. Eine starke Persönlichkeit in einem hübschen und adretten Körper. Die genau wusste, wo sie im Leben stand und sich nicht scheute auch jemanden mal die Meinung zu sagen. Eben eine richtige Frau und keine hirnlose Marionette.

Ich wusste, dass es nicht leicht sein würde so jemanden zu finden. Solche Frauen waren auch nie leicht zu bekommen. Doch ich würde es schaffen. Wenigstens das wusste ich. Ich konnte sie für mich gewinnen. Keiner war zielstrebiger und gradliniger als ich. Wenn ich ein Ziel vor mir hatte, konnte mich nichts davon ablenken. Nichts konnte mich aufhalten. Egal, wie die Gegebenheiten waren. Ich schaffte es immer. Kein Ziel war jemals unerreichbar.

Und sie würde es auch nicht sein.


End file.
